


What If

by ilovesparkles



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovesparkles/pseuds/ilovesparkles
Summary: Open to find out
Relationships: Christopher Herrmann/Cindy Herrmann, Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Wallace Boden/Donna Robbins-Boden
Kudos: 3





	What If

Author's Note: I will be starting at the scene of the accident. Dawson and Casey never had the fight before they went on the call nor did they the meeting when shabby made her announcement about the letter she had gotten. Basically, everything that happen ended after Dawson walked out of Casey's office did not happen. Oh, it will start with Dawson heading out of the building with the baby.  
I also do not own Chicago Fire

Chapter 1: Dawson's Point of View

"Dawson, get out of there the smoke has turned black ," came from Chief from over the radio.

"Copy that chief, I'm heading down now with the baby," I reply into my radio.

I turn to go down the stairs but I am met with flames so I tuck the baby into my jacket and run through the flames.

I hear more yelling in the radio but I ignore it because I want to get out of the burning building soon and keep the baby I had found alive.

I am nearing the entrance of the building when all of a sudden I beam falls on me and everything goes black.

Casey's Point of View

I am out of the building after coming out with a victim. I am about to go back in when a hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Nobody is going back in," Chief says.

I nod and look around to make sure all my crew is outside. I see all of them but one.

"Chief, we are missing Dawson. I think she went to go check the top floor the last time I saw her which was right before I came down with the victim I just brought out."

Chief nods and says for Dawson to get out of the building since the smoke had turned black. I am waiting anxiously because I care a lot about whet and just want her to be okay.

I am listening to the baby's cries over the radio so I know she is alive when all of a sudden the radio goes silent and we start to hear someone's S.C.B.A. going off and we all know who is in trouble.

Chief and a bunch of squad members rush in to get her out of there. When they come back out she her face and mask are covered in blood and promptly collapses onto the grass while the other set of paramedics take the baby our paramedics and firefighters work to get her into the ambulance. Once she is loaded I look at chief to see if it is okay with him if I rode alone and I see him nod his head.

The only thing going on through my mind is 'Will she be okay?'


End file.
